Chicken Soup and Pickles
by Oliiver
Summary: Silly little Moliver oneshot.My cousin made me write it, and it's like two in the morning, so don't blame me if it's bad xDD


Sometimes you want something so badly, you give up everything you believe in just to become it, just to have it, and then you realize you don't actually want it. It cuts you so deep, and you try to find comfort in the pain. Or sometimes you do actually want it, but you never get it. That's the kind of pain that really hurts. And sometimes, only sometimes, you want the thing so much and you know you'll never have it, but you can't give up dreaming, because it's all you ever wanted.

If you wanted perfect, all you really had to do was look at Oliver. Naturally, after being best friends with him for around four years, I finally ended up falling in love with him. Much to my dismay, I realized he didn't love me back, and I decided I'd have to make him.

"Why did we start this tradition again?" Oliver asked, staring down at his chicken noodle soup and pickles with disgust.

"Don't you remember?" I asked, my face falling, I thought it was something we'd share forever.

"We were really hungry that one time, and there was nothing to eat but chicken noodle soup and pickles. We ate it every Sunday since" I giggled, remembering vividly.

Oliver shrugged picking up a pickle and waving it around.

I rolled my eyes, deciding then, maybe, we'd end up together, even if he waved pickles around in my kitchen. Oliver had changed, it was obvious. He used to never complain about our Chicken Noodle soup Sundays. He always had a compliment for everyone, and managed to cheer them up with only a wave. Now he seemed hollow, and I knew he needed someone to cheer him up.

After a rather crappy dinner, we went outside, lying down on the sandy beach. I was overly happy it was summer; it meant we could stay out late and my dad wouldn't yell at me to come inside because we had school.

"Don't you love the stars?" he asked quietly, and I looked over, smiling at him.

He smiled back, and I gazed into his dark eyes.

He wasn't really looking at me. He was, but he wasn't exactly seeing how much I cared about him. I wished he did.

I realized our shoulders were touching, and I felt a shudder pass through me.

"Cold?" he asked, tipping his head.

"No" I squeaked, flushing deeply.

He nodded, gazing at the sky once more.

"Do I disappoint you?" I blurted, my eyes widened and I dipped my head.

"Never, you could never disappoint me, Miley" he grinned, and I felt my heart flutter.

He brushed his dark hair out of his eyes and stared at me. I felt my breath quicken, as we slowly moved closer.

Suddenly he stood up and walked closer to the water. I sighed, cursing myself for thinking something would actually happen between us. He took off his shoes and stood in the icy water.

"Are you stupid? It's freezing!" I exclaimed, staring at him with wide eyes. But I stood up and took off my shoes anyways.

He shrugged and motioned me to come closer. I cautiously moved towards him before feeling his arms wrap around my waist as he lifted me up.

"OLIVER! LET ME DOWN!" I shrieked, flailing my arms wildly as he dropped me into the freezing water.

I quickly dragged myself up onto the beach sputtering before glaring at him. "Are you stupid?!" I exclaimed, ignoring the slightly hurt look on his face.

"I was just having fun Miles" he replied, batting his large eyes at me.

I crossed my arms and shivered, ignoring him. I wearily noticed him moving closer, wrapping his arms around my waist once more.

"Don't you dare" I muttered, and he shook his head.

"I won't" he replied, holding me close as my teeth chattered.

"Oliver, you've been acting so differently lately" I said, pulling back slightly, then regretting it immediately.

"It's hard." He replied, staring at his hands.

I nervously reached out and grabbed one of his hands. "What is?" I asked softly, my heart pounding at the fact that I was actually touching him. Not that I haven't touched him before but, not in that way. Not that this _was _in that way, but…it could be right?

"Being in love with my best friend and not being able to tell her" he replied, staring at me with his dark eyes.

I felt my heart crumble, and my eyes quickly filled up with tears. I quickly wiped at my eyes. "You're in love with Lilly?" I whispered, shaking even harder.

"No" he replied, just as softly.

My eyes widened slightly as I met his eyes again. He cupped my cheek with his hand and brought me closer. I felt my heart pound against my chest, and I swear he probably could hear it.

"Then who?" I asked, playing dumb.

"Oh, I meant Jackson." He said, and my jaw dropped as he let out a silky laugh.

"Miles, I'm kidding. I'm in love with you" he said, giving me a small smile.

I whimpered slightly, either it was the fact that he just admitted he loved me, or the fact that I was freezing my butt off.

"That's great, because I think I'm in love with you too" I whispered, watching him carefully as he placed his hands delicately around my stomach and pulled me close.

I bit my lip, trying to steady myself. He closed his eyes and I prepared myself for a soft kiss. I placed my arms around his neck and he crashed his lips against mine passionately.

I felt my legs quiver and it took all my will power to keep myself on my feet. I pressed myself harder against him, opening my eyes for a moment. He pulled away, grinning at me.

"Miley Ray Stewart, will you be my girlfriend?" he whispered, stroking my long hair.

"Yes" I whispered back, as he pulled took my hand and lead me back to my house.

I silently willed my heart to slow down before it burst out of my chest. I stared at Oliver for a moment and right then, I wished for nothing more than to be with him forever.


End file.
